Supernatural Investigation Department (manhwa)
This article is about the manhwa, for the organization, see Supernatural Investigation Department '''Supernatural Investigation Department' is an ongoing online Korean manhwa series written and illutrated by Sada Ham (사다함), and published by Naver Comics. Introduction The premise behind the story is that Simoon's grandmother was a famous shaman priestess that was able to commune with the goddess that guides souls to the afterlife. She hid her true abilities from her grandson but gave him a pouch with a Ba Juk in it for when he began to see ghosts again. Presently, Simoon is a detective, and has recently begun seeing ghosts. While initially he brushes these encounters off, he takes a firmer stance when the soul of a young girl and a victim of arson begins haunting the murderer, her father. Tenka, who pretends to have a chance meeting with Si Mun, but has really been seeking him out for help helps to protect her father, while simultaneously getting rid of the girl's spirit. He then reveals that instances like that one have been happening all over Korea, and that they should work together to prevent them. Sophia Kang has a name for these cases, Somos478, and she recruits Simoon, Tenka, and middle school psychic Baram Kang to the Supernatural Investigation Department in order to help solve them. Together, the four are willing to put themselves in danger not only to protect the humans in danger, but also the troubled souls being controlled by the malevolent organization, Somos. Characters For a comprehensive database of all the characters, see Characters. Main Characters Simoon Lee :Simoon is a calm and collected detective who takes every case seriously. His grandmother was a powerful shaman who sealed his powers, hoping her grandson could lead an ordinary life. Simoon broke the seal and with his newfound power, he sets out to help vengeful spirits find peace and save those who would otherwise be harmed by them. Tenka Hennigquald :Tenka is a Japanese exorcist that came to Korea to deal with SOMOS. He's more than willing to force a spirit's ascension, a trait that the others in the organization don't agree with. His most remarkable quality is his ability to cut objects without actually physically touching them, as well as his swordsmanship skills. Baram Kang :Baram gladly joined the department, thinking it would help him find the person who had wronged him. Despite being so young, his skills as a shaman are admirable. He can use the five elements, but his most frequently used skill is to read the imprints of spirits on their surroundings and being able to sort through their collective memories. Sophia Kang :Sophia is a powerful exorcist who is less inclined to reveal information about herself and more inclined to lead with a soft, gentle hand. Though her beauty is what she is most known for and her manners are up-to-par, Sophia is determined to stop SOMOS, save spirits, and protect the public with her newly reformed organization. : Character Types Exorcists :Exorcists (or shamans) are humans with supernatural powers who are also able to see ghosts. Most try to help the restless spirits ascend, and assist other people with their spiritual problems. Humans :Humans are generally unable to see ghosts, and do not possess any special abilites. Ghosts :When a human being passes away, they may become a spirit. While most wander the Earth formless and essentially dormant, those with a particularly strong will or grudge may manifest themselves more clearly and display supernatural powers. Media Information Since it's release in late 2010, Supernatural Investigation Department has been published online by Naver Comics. New chapters are released every Monday in full color. As of yet, there is no word that the series will be animated, or that the series might spawn any spinoffs. The series is on hiatus until the 10th of July. An official english translation is available on Line webtoons. New chapters are released every saturday. Category:Browse